No need of
by shezaei-neko
Summary: "You have to find something. Something that anchors you, something that keeps you looking forward. Even on the bad days, the days when you're tempted to look back." - Unknown Drama/Angst/Romance FLight one-shot divided in two chapters. Post game, ignores events of FF XIII-2.
1. Part 1

A/N: Well, hello there everyone. I introduce my humble self as: shezaei-neko. Pleased to meet you all.

This is the very first FLight story I've written since it was just recently that I fell in love with the couple and was able to play the game. However, I must say that this couple is one of my OTPs along with ShizuruXNatsuki. You can see in my profile that I've written some fics about them, and that I still need to update. *shame written all over my face.*Anyhow, FLight is really the best thing that had happened to me for a while now. I can't get enough of them, that's why I decided to give it a shot and write this.

Thanks to my awesome beta (and friend): leebot-sensei.

I hope that this story is to your liking. Also I hope that the characters aren't to OCC.

Now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: Property of their respective authors and creators, mostly Square Enix.

* * *

**No need of…me.**

It was almost silent inside the clean, tidy, and small room. The soft, intermittent beeping on the machine was the only sound that was heard, even though there were two occupants in the room at the moment. One of them was a tanned brunette that was seated on a chair next to the bed, tenderly holding the hand of the other occupant; her green eyes, usually vivid and full of mischief and glee, showed just profound sadness, grief and guilt. The other occupant was a pale, young, and beautiful woman with strawberry-blonde hair, who was laying on the bed. An oxygen mask covered half of her delicate features, an IV was coming from her arm, and other machinery was hooked up to her.

It was painful for the brunette to watch her beloved in this state. It shouldn't have happened. It was all her damn fault! If only she had acted sooner, if only she hadn't said those words back then, if only she had understood before how a 'simple' thing such as words could harm a person. Now she realized what the elders in Oerba meant when they said that words have power beyond your imagination, that's why you have to use them wisely. Actions and pictures can speak a thousand words, but still, when words are spoken it can make the soul and spirit shatter and crumble.

And now because of those words, her most beloved one…

Fang's mind drifted back to what most likely was what started everything. How words had made Lightning's soul crumble all the way to this point.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FLASHBACK *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It had been some years since the fall of the Fal'Cie and the crystallization of Cocoon. It was thanks to the quick thinking and organization of the survivor higher-ups and the ex-L'Cie that the people of Cocoon were able to settle in Gran Pulse at a considerable speed. Sure, they were lacking some of the commodities and technology they used to have back in Cocoon, but not everything was lost. Towns and small cities were built as well as they could. So, they adapted quite well to their new home.

Also, it wasn't long for Fang and Vanille to wake up from their stasis; just a bit over a year. It was painful for their friends to watch them in that crystal pillar, but at least they were out. And with them, hope was renewed, as well as emotions. Especially for a certain soldier that had been waiting for the Gran Pulse huntress all this time. When Fang woke up, Lightning decided to let Fang know of her feelings. She was not going to make the same mistake again.

When Serah had been crystallized, Lightning had had many regrets, and when Fang sacrificed herself along with Vanille to protect their friends, no, their family; she felt like, again, a part of her life was taken from her. Now she had a second chance to start over, and she'd do things right once and for all.

She wasn't a woman of many words, so instead she took action. Although, she wasn't the type to just head in guns blazing; she was more of a strategist. That's why she'd show up and tell Fang how much she meant to her, and it would be worth it. It didn't take too much time for the strategy to take effect since, as luck and destiny would have it, Fang felt the same for her. Soon, their close friendship became so much more. Something both wanted so much and were so happy with.

Serah got married to Snow and moved to New Bodhum. And even if Lightning still hated – which was way better than loathe or despise – the giant oaf, she was happy to know that her sister was happy. That's all that mattered.

Vanille moved in with Hope and his dad to Nouveau PalumPolum, in order to help more with the restoration and knowledge she had of the old Gran Pulse.

Sahz and Dahj traveled from Cocoon and Gran Pulse back and forth a lot to help bring stuff that might be helpful and useful. It was rare for them to catch a break, even if Sazh complained he was too old for that stuff.

Fang established herself at Lightning's new house in Shin-Oerba, where the new quarters of the GC were located. Lightning was re-enlisted and even promoted a few ranks, however, the amount of work didn't stress her out, since it wasn't only paper work, she was needed in the field, which she enjoyed. While Fang, she was still an under-contract huntress and Gran Pulse specialist.

Years passed, the society became more stable, the towns expanded to small cities, and to everyone's surprise, the cultures of Cocoon and Gran Pulse were merging together quite well. There were ups and downs but that was just as expected. That was until that fateful day came.

Lightning and Fang had been having a romantic relationship for quite some years now, and as in any other relationship, there were hard times for them, however they always managed to overcome them, together.

Sadly, this time, things were too heated up and both of them were fuming, neither wanting to back up or retreat – damn their hard-heads and stubbornness – all thanks to an incident that had almost injured Lightning badly on the field, if not nearly killed her.

Lightning had been on a mission with one of the squads of new cavalry near the Archylte Steppe training some wild chocobos when a Kaiser Behemoth appeared out of the blue, having followed the scent of the yellow chicks. Fang was there to help with the training when the incident took place. If it wasn't for her, Light would have been sent to the hospital with more than a black eye. She was able to push Light out in the nick of time from the Kaiser's sword when her vision had been blocked by the flock of terrorized chocobos that were trying to flee from the place. After that, they combined their forces and took down the beast in no time. They went back to the base and, once they gave their reports about the situation, they made it back home, yet the tension could be felt in the air. No one said a word that night, not wanting to think about what might have happened if…

The next day though, early in the morning, it was a different story.

Lightning got up as usual and Fang wasn't in the bed with her, so she assumed Fang was simply in the kitchen making breakfast. She took her shower and was putting on her uniform when Fang appeared at the door, arms crossed over her chest and a severe look on her face.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" – said Fang in a serious and angry tone.

"To work." – was Lightning's simple reply.

"As if. You're not going today. I'll call and tell them you're taking the day off."

"And why would you do that? I'm feeling fine."

Fang walked over to Lightning and pulled her up in a strong embrace. Then she whispered in her ear.

"I…"

Lightning didn't have to ask Fang to know how the huntress felt. Fang had been terrified at the prospect of Lightning having been injured, or even more. So had she. It wasn't a nice feeling, but it came with the job, and both of them knew that, better than anyone.

Lightning hugged Fang softly for a moment, then pushed her slightly away to see her face.

"It's okay, Fang. We know it happens, it's part of the job."

"Damnit, Light! Don't be in soldier-mode now! Don't dismiss it as if it was nothing! 'Cause the hell it wasn't!" – yelled Fang, pulling away from Lightning.

Lightning's stoic face soon turned into a deep scowl, and she glared at Fang.

"Don't you think I know it? I know too damn well! But what do you want me to do? I can't simply take days off or resign every damn time this happens. If it were that way, I'd be off half of the year, and I'd have resigned a fair share of times already."

"Well, sorry for Gran Pulse being this wild for you Cocoonians to handle properly!" – replied Fang sarcastically.

"What? Were you expecting for us to acclimate to hell-on-earth overnight?"

The level of their voices was increasing with each sentence that was spoken, as well as the bitter words, unconsciously said, but they were nearly hitting home. That was until Fang's finally did, right in the bull's eye.

"I know you love me, and if I ask you, I'll know you'll do it."

Lightning's face showed confusion. At this Fang continued.

"Resign, Light. I don't want to see you in any more hazardous situations like yesterday."

"What?" – Light's face was now pure shock.

She couldn't believe that Fang was asking her such a thing. She knew, better than anyone, how much she liked her job – despite the dangers – it gave her fulfillment, that she was of help, that she had a purpose. Lightning was at loss of words.

"Fang, I…"

Seeing this reaction, or more lack of it, Fang could only chuckle, but it was a hollow sound.

"You know what? I don't need you to answer."

"Uh?" – Lightning snapped her gaze up and locked it with Fang's.

"I don't need your indecision or your lack of response. If you can't do it for me, then I don't need this burden anymore…"

"Fang?"

Fang's face showed despair, anger, frustration, even helplessness. But more than anything else, even if it was a slight glimpse, it showed distaste.

"I don't need this, I don't need it or you."

And with those last words, Fang turned around and closed the door angrily after her, exiting the house, leaving a shaken Lightning behind. The damage was done, and from that point onwards everything went downhill. Like a snowball rolling down the hill, unable to stop it until it crumbles upon hitting something.

Lightning left for work that day, but Fang didn't come over to the base or back home. Lightning tried to reach her, but Fang was either out of signal range or she simply didn't want to speak to her. Whatever the reason, Lightning thought that Fang would contact her back when she felt like it, so she stopped trying.

However, she could still remember Fang's face when she said those words back then. Her eyes showed pure displeasure, nothing she had seen before in those green eyes. Unbeknown to her, that same look would unconsciously haunt her day and night from that moment onwards.

A week or so after, Fang still hadn't shown up at work, at home or even contacted Lightning back. Lightning knew somehow that Fang was safe and needed space, she herself had had asked for it a few times before in their relationship, still there was this odd feeling deep in her heart when she remembered the last look Fang gave her before leaving.

Putting those thoughts aside, she called Serah through her communication device. Her sister was busy studying to specialize and become a history teacher, which was why she hadn't had a baby yet after all these years – much to Lightning's delight – plus, Serah felt she was still too young for that responsibility.

Even if they were far away from each other, they kept in touch constantly; it was a bit difficult at time due to their busy schedules but they managed. And Lightning was sure that Serah appreciated the effort.

Lightning heard the other end ring a couple of times before she heard the voice of her sister.

"Hello, Claire!"

"Hi, Serah, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear."

"And Snow is fine too." – said Serah with a giggle, knowing her sister was scowling at the other end of the line.

"Whatever…" – Lightning paused – "And how is school going?"

"Well, not too bad. I have lots of things to read and reports to make. But so far so good."

"How are things there? Is Snow treating you well?"

Serah let out a giggle; during all the years she had been married to Snow, Claire always asked her that very same question time after time.

"Of course he is, Sis. We were having a little bit of trouble – not marriage related, so don't panic. It was more like a financial issue, due to all the donations we were giving to restore some houses. But Snow took more hours at work and I'm also helping, so we got it covered."

"I can go over and help. Besides, I still got some funds saved for you to…" – Lightning began to say before she was interrupted by Serah.

"Thanks, Sis. But Snow and I have everything under control. We are doing fine by ourselves. Really, there is no need for you to lend us any sum or for you to come." – replied Serah with a lot of confidence and resolution.

It had been a while since Lightning had heard that tone from her little sister; it was a tone that said that she completely refused to receive any help and would do things her way, whether Lightning liked it or not. Even if Lightning felt proud at moments like this – since it showed that Serah was growing and becoming more independent and stronger – this time, she didn't feel any of it. The reason? Fang's words echoed back in her mind: 'I don't need you…'

Lightning just replied with a soft 'okay' and continued talking with her sister, or at least she tried to. Truth be told, if she was asked, she couldn't remember half of what Serah had said after that point. The words continued nagging her all throughout the conversation. Finally, the sisters bid good bye to each other and hung up.

Lightning stared at the device for a moment and released a sigh she didn't know she was holding. At least Serah was fine, and that was all that mattered, right?

Almost three weeks had passed and there was still no contact from Fang. Not even to the base, and if she did contact, no message was left for Lightning or any other information was given to her. She didn't want to pry much, even if she did love Fang, she wanted to give the tanned woman the distance she was asking for.

Lightning was doing some reports when she found some information in it from Nouveau PalumPolum that needed to be clarified and consulted, and the best person to reach was Hope. Moreover, if Vanille was with him, then it wouldn't take so long.

Using her private line in the base, she dialed Hope. Just a few rings were needed before she received an answer.

"Hi Estheim residence, this is Vanille speaking! How can I help you?"

"Hello, Vanille. It's Lightning."

"Light! How you doin'? It's been a while since we talked and saw each other! How's Serah? Has she decided to take the other big step already? How's work?"

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose, she really loved Vanille as part of her family, but sometimes the red-head could be so bubbly and get side tracked pretty easy. Before Vanille could bombard her with thousand of other questions she said.

"Everything's fine, I'm at work now and I need some information so, is Hope around?"

"Oh Light! Never changing, uh? Straight to the point!" – replied Vanille trying to suppress a giggle. Still the soldier that Lightning. – "He's here, let me call him."

"Thanks."

Very unladylike, Vanille called Hope, and, after a few seconds, Lightning heard the voice of the youth who used to be her protégé.

"Hello, Light. How are you?"

"Not bad, Hope. And you?"

"Can't complain. It's good to be here with Vanille and my dad. There are lots of things to do and take care of."

"That's good." – replied Lightning with the ghost of a smile.

That weak and terrified boy, full of hatred, had already grown up to be a confident and hard-working young man. Hard to believe how many years had gone by and how much he had changed for the better. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hope asked.

"Vanille said you needed some information."

"Yes, it's related to some old vestiges that were found near Nouveau PalumPolum."

"Ah, yes, I know the ones you're referring to. What would you like to know about them?"

They discussed the report for about an hour or so, just until Lightning had all the information she needed, her questions answered and doubts cleared. Before saying her good byes, she thought it wouldn't hurt to have a chat with Hope. It had been a while since she really spoke to the young man about something not-work-related.

"Say, Hope. How is that application going for the technology research department you once told me about?"

"Oh! It's going smoothly. I just need to get some extra credits and reports to be able to start my own research along with Vanille."

"I can write a letter of recommendation and give it to you. That will help get you the credits you need." – offered Lightning.

"I appreciate it, Light. But, I don't need you to do that for me. I already have what'll give me those extra credits. That's why I don't need it." – said Hope proudly.

"Ah, I see. That's great, Hope." – replied Lightning trying to sound proud of what the once-boy had managed to do on his own.

But then, again, those haunted words plagued her mind: 'I don't need you…'

She bid Hope goodbye and hung up. Lightning shook her head, trying to get rid of that nasty feeling she always got every time she recalled them, miserably without result.

Before they could invade her mind again, she resumed her work. Unfortunately, those words had already moved away from her mind to a more dangerous and delicate place. A place where they could harm by forming doubt, despair and fear faster than the blink of an eye, and if not taken care of in time by digging them out, they were able to destroy the very core that being has in no time: the heart of the soul.

Four weeks already, and yet not a sign or even a glimpse of Fang. Was she really still that mad at her that she needed this much time to clear her mind?

Lightning was unsure now; she didn't know what to think. The always-composed and clear-minded soldier didn't have a theory, an idea, much less an answer at what might be going through Fang's mind to keep her away from her and home all this time. Also, from the looks of it, she had not contacted any of the ex-l'Cie either, and again, if someone at work knew about her whereabouts, they kept it from Lightning.

She was at work finishing a stack of reports from a recent training session of new recruits when a soldier came to her office letting her know that Amodar was calling her.

Amodar had survived and had been one of the ones to take the lead after the fal'Cie mess. He was named as one of the Commanders of the new GC and recruited Lightning back under his jurisdiction again; after all, he couldn't let the others have such an amazing soldier and good friend.

Lightning dismissed the soldier and stood up from her desk. She walked down the corridor to Amodar's office. Once in front of the door, she knocked two times on it. Soon after, she heard a deep 'come in'; she opened the door and went inside. Amodar was sitting behind his desk reading a paper when he greeted her.

"Farron! That was fast. Not for nothing you're Lightning." – said Amodar with a laugh, placing the paper down.

Lightning softened her features as a tiny smile formed in her lips. This old man; always telling the same old joke.

Saluting him, she replied.

"You said you wanted to see me, sir. So I thought it must be important."

"It is, so please, take a seat."

Lightning did as told. Amodar didn't look stressed or worried, so she wondered what this was about.

"Farron, first of all, I should congratulate you for all the reports on the missions you've covered, as usual a job well done."

"Thank you, sir."

"And it's thanks to them that it's come fully to my numbers that you've overworked, again. You've covered more hours than is normally allowed in a certain period, and thanks to it the amount of work at the base has decreased tremendously." – he made a pause – "So, I can't thank you enough for that."

"I was only doing my work, sir."

"You always say that. Anyways, now that you know about this, I then should tell you that you are dismissed."

Amodar used a care-free tone to rely this information. It completely took Lightning by surprise. She tried to hide it though, so she simply asked.

"What? Dismissed? What do you mean, sir?"

"You're dismissed until further call; the base doesn't need you at the time to do more for it. You've done more than enough already. It's an order, Farron, so there's no way to talk this one out. So go and enjoy your days off, starting from now." – said Amodar joyfully.

Amodar took the paper again to continue reading it, signaling the end of the conversation. Lightning turned around and left the office, went to hers, and took her stuff. Absentmindedly, she left the base and went home. She got inside, removed her jacket and placed her weapon case on the table, then walked over to the couch and sat on it.

It was certainly a very uncommon sight the one the soldier was showing now, slumped forward, shoulders dropped, her elbows resting on her knees as one of her hands held her head. It was nothing like the familiar image of the always-proper and serene Lightning projected.

She was still stunned. Her mind wasn't fully working after what just had happened, still unable to fully comprehend what had transpired in that office. Nonetheless, one thing was repeating itself over and over in her mind as a scratched disc, the only one thing she was able remember from that 'conversation' with her superior. Those words what had been haunting her weeks back now – since her fight with Fang. Those damned words that seemed to persecute wherever she went, whatever she did, every freaking time of the day! They just refused to leave her alone.

Those words that were starting to become like a mantra: 'I don't need you.'

'I don't need you.'

'I don't need you.'

'I don't need you.'

Lightning closed her eyes trying to suppress the sound of it in all the different voices she'd heard those words being said to her the past few days. Although all was in vain, since now they came with the images of the faces of the people they belonged to. And the most hurtful one was Fang – after all, it was the one most engraved in her mind.

She shook her head and went to her room to get some sleep, passing up a shower and even dinner. She hoped that sleep would bring her some calm. Regretfully, the darkness and stillness of the night isn't always as merciful with everyone. While sometimes it can bring peace and repose, other times it can bring only fear and insecurity, and tonight Lightning was its victim.

After an awfully restless night, Lightning woke up the next morning, completely drained of all energy, and this time it wasn't a certain huntress's fault. She was about to go and take a shower to change into her uniform when she remembered she was off duty for Etro knows how long.

Sighing, she went to the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas, to prepare some coffee. While she was there, she eyed the communication device they had at home. She went to it and checked if there were any messages left, hoping there would be one from Fang that she might have missed. Much to her dismay, there were none.

And with that, Lightning started her day, or more like, tried to survive it and make it to the end of it, which she did, barely. She did several activities to try to focus her attention on something useful and drift her thoughts away from the hollow way of thinking her mind was leading her to. But, how can you be able to avoid them when they have made their nest in the deepest part of your heart and soul?

The following morning she tried to train – she let anger consume her – so she could let all that energy out. She even imagined she was punching Snow, and when that didn't help, she thought about the fal'Cie she'd fought. The punches and kicks were meant as if to kill, but still, she couldn't find any relief. And when she was about to throw another punch, an illusion appeared in front of her, without doubt it had been conjured from deep in her mind. The image of the tanned huntress was standing in front of her. Fang's features still showed the same look, it never faltered, it never changed. With her arm still in mid-air, Lightning's eyes opened widely as Fang's lips moved, and even when no sound came from them, Lightning could certainly read them. Still the same message. Lightning dropped her arm to the side and walked to the living room to sit on the couch. It was starting to become a routine.

Just a few moments ago she was full of rage, not even a herd of behemoths would have been able to stop her, not even a fal'Cie would have been able to keep standing. Except that, when rage left her, it left behind emotions she dreaded: uncertainty, emptiness, misery. She was better handling rage than these other feelings. They reminded her of that time when she lost her parents. When she had to stop being Claire and become Lightning. When her life and fate had been given a sick twist. Nevertheless, she was able to overcome them, and why was that? There was someone that needed her. Serah needed her, and for Serah she had been able to stand up against a god.

But now, what did she have? Whom?

Looking around, she found herself alone. Fang wasn't there. Serah wasn't there. There was a point in her life when Lightning thought that as long as she could do her job, things would be fine, it gave her a certain level of satisfaction. And as destiny may have it, her job was gone too. Technically she still had it, but what good was it when she couldn't do it?

And why was it? Ah, right…they didn't need her.

That's when realization hit Lightning, colder than a blizzaga spell and she opened her eyes widely. That was the reason as to why there was nothing and no one in that specific point in her life at that moment.

"There's no need of me…" – whispered Lightning.

She recalled Fang's words one more time. Fang had said that: 'she didn't need this burden anymore'. That: 'she didn't need this, she didn't need it.'

She couldn't ask Fang what she meant by it, but now that she had time – and will – to reflect about it, she thought what 'this' and 'it' meant.

Lightning always tried to be a focused individual, analyzing every piece of information she had, not jumping to conclusions without a firm base. She could do it effortlessly when she was in a clear state of mind, but that wasn't the case this time. The doubts and hollow words plaguing her heart clouded her rational thinking, and could it really be a coincidence that of all the people she cared about, as few as they may be, had told her the very same sentence in a short span of time? Was life trying to tell her something?

Could it be that Fang didn't need the relationship with her? That she was a burden? That her love was a burden to her? That's why she didn't need it?

No, that couldn't be. Fang had told her that she loved her, and many nights and even days she had shown her that love.

Then again, why hadn't she contacted Lightning back? Could Fang have really meant it? That she didn't need her?

Serah came to her mind then. She was so independent now, she refused Lightning's help. She was able to fight on her own, and she had that big idiot to help her. Her sister didn't need her anymore it seemed.

Hope too rejected Lightning's assistance. He had grown so much that he didn't need her wing to protect him. No need for the old tutor, uh?

The only thing that she had had left had been her job. Now that she grasped the circumstances, the reason why her job satisfied and fulfilled her was because she felt she was needed. And now that, even there, they didn't need her, what else did she have left?

The answer was simple: nothing.

She was a burden, a nuisance, a heavy boulder that blocked everyone's progress and growth. How could she have been so blind not to notice it? Was she that proud?

Many thoughts and questions like these filled Lightning's mind the rest of the day and all night; she didn't even sleep due to them.

She needed to talk to someone, but she couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't give them a further burden, that was until one pair came to her mind. She only took her communication device and, after making a couple of calls, she left her house and headed to that place.

Maybe once and for all, she could really make things right this time.

TBC...

* * *

A/N part 2: Well, this was originally planned as a one-shot, but it ended being a huge long beast of a one-shot. So, after the wise advice from my beta, I split it up in two parts.

I hope you enjoyed this first part.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.

See you around!


	2. Part 2

A/N: As I said in the previous part, this turned out to be a monster of a one-shot and had to be split. So, here I bring you the second part since I don't want to leave you with that cliffhanger.

I hope you're enjoying this story so far.

Don't forget to leave a review!

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Everything is property of their respective authors and creators, mostly Square Enix.

* * *

**No need of…me. Part 2.**

Fang was walking down the street heading back home. How long had it been? Four, almost five weeks? It sure had taken her a lot of time. She just hoped that Light would forgive her for everything she'd said, and that all Fang had done these past weeks would be worth it. After all, she did it for them.

As she was coming nearer to her house, she noticed a young woman standing by her door and knocking on it. She'd recognize that pink hair anywhere; it was Serah. She called her.

"Hey Serah! What's up?"

"Fang?"

The young woman turned around and it was then that Fang noticed the worry in her blue eyes, which was never a good sign. Hurrying her steps, she almost ran toward Serah, finally coming to a stop just in front of her lover's sister.

"Serah, what's wrong?"

"I came to see Claire, but she's not opening the door. I called her at the base and they told me she was taking a few days off."

"I'm just arriving from a…mission I had to take care off. Come, let's talk inside."

With that, Fang opened the door and led Serah to the couch inside. Both noticing the silence in the house, meaning that no-one was there besides them.

"I hoped she'd be with you…or that you'd know where she might be…"

"She didn't contact you?"

At this Fang grew worried too, more than she wanted to admit. Lightning wouldn't leave Serah in the dark, not like Fang had done to her…

That was when Serah replied hesitantly.

"She did. Well, sort of, she left a message, but I don't have a slight idea of what she meant."

"Can I listen to it?"

"Sure. Here."

Serah handed her comm device to Fang. The huntress pressed it to her ear and listened to Lightning's voice. It sounded strained and empty. She knew Lightning sometimes was, or had acted cold to protect herself, but this was a bit too much, especially since it was a message left for Serah.

'_Serah, I'm going one last time. I want to see them since I doubt Etro would be merciful enough to let me meet them again. Not after this, and there won't be more. Please take care, Serah. I love you, and… I'm sorry.'_

Fang handed the device back to Serah, unable to make heads or tails of this message. Why did Light sound so…hopeless? What happened while she was away?

"When did she leave this message?"

"Four days ago." – at this Serah blinked in surprise – "She didn't contact you?"

"I can't tell. The place where I was blocks any type of communication, so I wouldn't know." – said Fang as her hand went to her hair.

She was about to say that everything would be fine, but the words died in her mouth as she noticed a shiny object on the kitchen table. Walking to it, her eyes opened in concern. Laying there, in its case was Lightning's gunblade. Lightning would never leave her weapon just like that; she took it everywhere, it was a part of her. Yet, here it was. Worry filled every fiber of Fang's being. Serah had walked to the table and noticed the weapon as well. She was about to speak when a beep sounded in the room. It was Fang's own comm device indicating that a message had been left for her. Taking it out right away, she listened to it. It was from Lightning. Pressing the device to her ear, she listened to what would be the worst message she could have ever received in all her years – yes, even counting her crystallized ones.

'_Message received on XXXXXXX at XX:XX'_

That was also four days ago, the same date when Serah received hers, the only difference was that this was left a few minutes before.

'_Fang… I… I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to do what is best. I had time, a lot of time to think about it actually, and I think this is the only thing I can do for you now. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it, but believe me that it won't happen ever again. I love you; I love you so much that I set you free, Fang. You won't have to carry this burden anymore; in fact you shouldn't have needed to carry it in the first place. You won't NEED to carry IT any longer. Please forgive me for not freeing you sooner, for making you suffer due to my sightless pride. I love you, Fang. And I'm sorry…'_

Fang could only stare blankly in front of her, not really seeing anything. What the hell was that? What was Lightning saying? What was she talking about? Why was she apologizing? What burden was she referring to? Was Lightning breaking up with her because she didn't call back during those weeks?

She didn't have any answer to all the questions that were forming in her mind after listening to that message. One thing was certain, Lightning sounded too torn and determined, and not in a good way. There wasn't the slight tint of anger in her voice, just deep sorrow and helplessness.

Fang's mind was running faster than any beast she might have encountered in Gran Pulse. The deep concern may have shown in her eyes because immediately Serah grabbed her arms and anxiously asked her.

"Was it Claire? Is she okay?"

Fang couldn't bring herself to answer any of those questions, even when she had an answer for the first one. As for the second one, was Lightning okay? Hell no. She wasn't okay! Far from that considering the message she'd just listened. Lightning was suffering, and she didn't have the damnest idea of where she might be!

"Okay, Fang, try to breathe and calm down, first things first. I gotta find Sunshine. But where? She isn't at work, or at Serah's, that's more than obvious. I don't think she's with Hope and Vanille, they would have contacted us back right away. And Sahz is always moving so it's almost impossible to know his exact location, so Light couldn't have gone with him." – thought Fang trying to come with places where the other woman could be.

Her silence and worrisome features were stressing Serah out so she shook Fang.

"FANG!"

The action worked, drawing Fang's attention to her. Serah was about to continue asking her but Fang beat her to it.

"Serah, when was the last time you talked with Lightning?"

"About three weeks ago. She sounded fine that time. She also knows that my schedule is quite busy now too."

"Did you try to talk to her after?"

"Well, no. We haven't talked to each other since; I just assumed she was too busy with work, as usual. But when she left me that message, I tried to call her, but her comm is off." – said Serah with a bit of guilt.

The two stayed in silence for a moment. By now both of them knew that the situation was far more delicate than what they thought at the beginning. Lightning was missing and in distress.

"Fang, I'm worried. I haven't heard Claire so sad before. Not even when our parents were taken from us."

Fang had started to pace around the kitchen trying to find any clue that might lead her to Lightning. The message Lightning had left to her didn't have any. Turning to Serah, she said.

"Serah, let me hear that message again."

Serah nodded and handed Fang the comm device again. Her huntress hearing enhanced to its maximum level to find in the background any clue that might provide Light's position while leaving the message. Fang listened to it at least ten times with no results. There wasn't any distinguishing noise, just plain silence. She was listening to it one more time when some words caught her attention: 'Going to see them'. At last! A clue, a slight one but there might be something behind them. If she was telling Serah this, it meant that Serah knew who 'them' might be. Not wanting to waste a second, she faced Serah and asked.

"Serah, Light said in her message that she was going, that she wanted to see 'them'. Who's she talking about? Who are 'them'?"

"Let me hear that."

Serah replayed the message and paid closer attention this time. Indeed, Claire had said 'them'. Serah opened her eyes in comprehension. After their parents died, whenever Claire recalled or said something about both, she referred to her parents like that, as 'them'. Meanwhile, Serah still called them mom and dad respectively. Apparently it was a wound in Claire that hadn't fully healed yet despite the years.

Serah pulled the device from her ear.

"She's talking about my parents. Claire went to my parents' grave."

Not wasting a second, both women left the house in haste and used Serah's vehicle to go where the tomb was located. It was quite far if one drove from New Bodhum, but from Shin-Oerba the distance was shorter; still, it took a couple of hours, if not more, to reach it.

"Do you think she will be there? The message is from four days ago." – asked Serah with doubt.

"For now it's our only clue, we can start from there." – replied Fang while driving them to their destination.

A couple of years after the fall of Cocoon, when things were more stable in Gran Pulse, Lightning had decided to move her parents' tombstone down to Gran Pulse. She wanted them to be there, closer to where she and Serah were now, living with their beloved ones. She wanted them to see what they've been able to accomplish. Plus, the flowery and green fields would have fascinated her mother. She always had loved flowers.

It was a very nice hill, it was a bit desolate but indeed it had the most wonderful views of the landscapes of Gran Pulse. However, during the rainy season – which was at its worst during that time of the year – it could be very problematic. Rain poured nonstop all day long, making the temperature drop considerably at night. The visibility was reduced as well, making it difficult to drive and move around.

After a few hours – that seemed like years – of constant full-speed driving, and of course with no stops, Serah and Fang made it to the hill. It was raining, not as bad as it usually did, but it was still a lot of water pouring over their heads. Disregarding any kind of cover, Fang bolted out from the vehicle and made it uphill in search of Light. She'd been here many times with Lightning before to pay her respects to her lover's parents, so she knew her way.

Her mind was racing in every direction again right now. The rain would have erased any foot marks that Light might have left behind if she had moved to another place. Also she didn't bring her gunblade, and around these places there were still wild creatures that could be dangerous without protection. What if they were too late and Lightning was in another city already? Or what if she was injured?

Fang was starting to plan out their next phase of action with every step she took upwards the hill, reaching the top in no time, when her gaze fell on what she certainly didn't expect to find there – not so easily, at the very least. Lightning was there.

The sight shown before her, though, was really something she'd rather forget. It was so heart-wrenching that she would have paid any price to avoid seeing it at all.

Lightning was there, sitting on the grass drenched from head to toe, her back pressed against the cold rock of her parents' tombstone, legs outstretched, one arm over her stomach and the other at her side, her head tilted to the side and downwards, and what scared Fang most of all was that her breathtaking blue eyes were closed.

"LIGHT!" - screamed Fang as she ran to the laying figure of her lover.

Kneeling by her side she quickly checked her pulse, fearing the worst.

Her fingers touched it and waited a moment to feel it when… there it was, very faint, almost imperceptible.

"Light! I'm here now! Everything's gonna be okay."

Fang cupped Lightning's face with her other hand, immediately noticing how cold she was, far too cold for a person to be, her usual pink lips now were a light tone of blue. She also noticed how pale and weak Lightning looked. As if she hadn't gotten any nourishment for days.

"Light… what happened to you?"

"CLAIRE!"

Serah made it to Fang's side and also dropped on her knees as she took in the sight of her sister. Laying there, unmoving, in such a miserable condition.

After a quick check up to see if Lightning had any wound that could further put her in danger – to their relief there was none of any kind, Fang lifted her into her arms.

"We gotta get her to the Hospital now!"

They practically ran back to the vehicle and drove to the nearest hospital, which was located in a new rebuilt town nearby called Guadosalam.

Lightning was taken in straight away once they arrived, being placed on a stretcher and directed to the Emergency Unit.

The next hours were excruciating for Fang and Serah. They had to wait with no news so far regarding Lightning's condition. Hours passed until it formed a new day.

Neither of the women could get any sleep, far too stressed and worried to get a break. Fang had even demanded information about Light, frightening several nurses and leaving quite a dent in one of the walls of the hospital. She was just about to throw another tantrum when a doctor approached them.

"Family of Miss Farron I assume?"

"How is she, doctor?" – asked Serah right away, beating Fang to it.

The doctor looked at them quietly, and then he spoke.

"We've controlled the hypothermia and now her temperature is almost back to the normal levels. Also, we've given her nutrients via IV. From the looks of it, she hasn't eaten in days, and in order to get the nutrients into her fast and start working, there was no other way."

Fang and Serah let out a sigh, relieved at what the doctor had told them. However he wasn't quite done yet.

"But, even though she's stable, and physically fine… …we're losing her." – he said with a bit of sadness.

Fang processed the words faster than Serah, and with a speed that could rival Lightning's at that moment, she grabbed the doctor's shirt and said in a menacing tone.

"Then why you are not doing anything?! You should be there helping her! You must do something!"

"I'm sorry, but really, I assure you that we've done everything that is in our power. But it's as if she has stopped fighting, that she is just letting go. There is nothing we as physicians can do about it. Again, I'm truly sorry."

Fang released the doctor and her gaze fell to the floor, staring blankly at the tiles under her feet.

There had to be a mistake… Lightning had stopped fighting? Lightning was giving up and just letting death drag her away? Indeed, it didn't sound like the Light she knew. For Etro! She even stood against a 'god' because she wasn't going to let anyone – no matter who they might be – control her destiny and use her like a puppet. Yet, here she was, that same Light allowing the eternal slumber to lull her in.

Fang was still trying to find a reason to all of it that she almost missed Serah's question.

"Can… can we see her?"

"I can only allow you to go one at a time. She's sleeping, but I doubt she'll wake soon." …_or at all_ – thought the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor."

After that, the doctor left and Serah went to the room her sister was placed in. For the meantime Fang sat at one of the chairs in the waiting room, still too shaken at Light's current status to ask to be the first to go and see the woman she loved.

It was a few hours before Serah came back and told Fang she should go and see Light.

Fang stood up and dragged herself to Light's room. She did it all unconsciously and hardly noticed when she had reached the room. Her trembling hand opened the door and her green eyes fell on the figure of the strawberry-haired woman on the bed. The doctor was right; Lightning looked psychically fine now. Her skin color was back to normal, and so were her features. But, she looked like an empty shell too. Somehow Fang could sense Light's aura. It wasn't the same…it was lacking that fighting spirit, that force, that determination that made her unique – and that Fang loved to bits – and that had inspired their group of l'Cie to continue all the way to the end. 'Together to the end'. After those words, Fang had not seen Lightning only as a leader, or as a fighter, but as the woman who'd caught her heart.

Fang was feeling so heartbroken now… was Lightning giving up on her? Was Light determined to leave her alone after all this time? After everything they went through?

She took a seat on a chair near the bed, and then took Light's hand in her own. She didn't say anything, not a word came from her lips, since she didn't know what to say, so she simply squeezed that hand, trying to transmit all her feelings in that simple yet powerful gesture.

As night came again, Fang was asked to leave the room, but she refused to leave the hospital. Trying to be the voice of reason and the one with the clearer mind, Serah went out and got them some food and even a room in an inn, which was conveniently located aside the hospital. Serah told her they should try and get some rest while they couldn't see Claire. Still, Fang didn't budge. Fang didn't sleep that night.

The next morning, when she was allowed again to visit Lightning, she made it to the room, and took a seat on the chair, and just like the day before, she took Light's hand in hers. She still didn't say a word, except that her thoughts were running back and forth. Trying to understand what in Etro's name had led Light to this point, yet she didn't find an answer.

A couple of days had passed and Lightning still showed no positive response. Or even a response at all.

Serah had informed Snow that she was with Lightning but didn't mention her state. Also, neither of the other members of her family had been informed. It was a bit selfish, and even inconsiderate of her to not let them know of it. They were family, yes, but she knew that her sister wouldn't have liked it for them to see her like this. Laying on a bed not because she had been wounded in battle, but because she had stopped fighting.

She herself had already talked to Claire all the time she had visited but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. That's why, in her heart she knew that if one person could bring Lightning back, it was Fang. She trusted that the Oerban would bring her sister back.

Fang was in her usual spot by Light's side.

She was watching the beautiful face of her lover when she noticed that Light had started to move her lips. It was almost imperceptible, but she was doing it. There was no sound coming out of them. Still, she got the words that Light was mumbling in her dream world.

'No…'

'Need…'

'Of….'

'Me…'

Fang's eyes opened larger than saucers. Had she read that right? No, it probably was just her mind playing tricks to her. There was no way that Light could have said such a thing…was there?

What could be haunting Light's soul so badly that she had mumbled that kind of thing in her sleep? That it shattered her spirit to this breaking point?

In that moment, Serah came in; it was time to switch places so Fang could grab something to eat and stretch out a little. Fang didn't object or stay a bit longer like the other times. She left the room right away.

She walked to the back garden the hospital had and sat on the grass, under the shade of a big tree, thinking on what Lightning might have meant with those four words: 'No need of me…'

What had made Light think that in the first place…?

The epiphany came sooner than expected. How could she have been that blind and ignorant?

It was because of her! For her stupid pride and for being so hard-headed! Now she got it; what Light was trying to tell her in that message. That morning after the Kaiser Behemot incident she had said the very same words her Sunshine had left in the message. And she even had said to her that she didn't need her to her face…

What a cruel and cold-hearted bitch she had been then. Her ire had made her say those fatal words that had wounded Light more than she imagined. And because of it Lightning thought her love and she were a burden to her! Lightning being a burden to her?! Never! Not in a lifetime! Not even for eternity would Light ever be such to her! If it weren't for Light, she would have fallen in despair and most likely would have turned into a mindless Cie'th.

Fang was regretting all of it now, even going away for that long; even when it had been to make their jobs safer and easier.

She had gone to install traps and security nets to places she knew still didn't have them due to the type of terrain, which in those places technology didn't work at its best, allowing some of the wilder beasts lurk near to the populated areas. So, she had to go and do it Old Gran Pulse style. The way her clan used to do it centuries ago. It was effective and wouldn't affect the balance of nature by killing the beasts ruthlessly. Usually traps like those took a group of five men to install them in a couple of days. She was alone, but she wouldn't falter, this was for Sunshine and her well-being.

Fang let out a hollow chuckle. What a sick way destiny had to make her see that while she was trying to do something good, she had hurt her most precious one.

Fang took a deep breath…how was she going to explain this to Serah? That she was the cause of her sister's current condition?

She needed advice, and the only one who could help her now was Vanille. Taking out her comm., she dialed Vanille's number. Soon after, she heard her sister's voice, always perky and joyful. She didn't go into much detail, simply said that she didn't know how to tell Serah something related to Lightning. Vanille was quick to give advice and support to her sister, telling her that Serah would understand. Fang only hoped it'd be that way.

As they chatted, Vanille had told Fang that Hope had gained the position he was aiming for in the technology research department. When Fang had joked that Light still had that boy under his wing, Vanille replied that in fact Hope had rejected Lightning's help. That he didn't need it since he already had the means to do it on his own.

This made Fang think profoundly. A few minutes after, she ended her call with Vanille.

Hope had told Light that her help wasn't needed. She felt her brows furrow at the thought.

She didn't completely know why, but her gut was telling her that she should give a call to the base, to contact Amodar and ask what Light had been doing while she was away. Following that hunch, she called the man.

She didn't have to wait too long before the man answered. He wasn't surprised at all that she had not shown up those weeks back. He knew better than anyone how much of a rebel she was, and that the GC weren't the only ones she worked for, so he assumed she was out either being mischievous or working on a mission under another contractor.

Fang discovered then that Light had been overworking at the base – probably trying to bear with her absence and lack of communication – and because of it, she'd exceeded the hours permitted, which led Amodar to dismiss Light.

"Yeah, I told Farron she wasn't needed at the base, at least not for a while."

She listened at his words. There was again, the use of those words "wasn't needed" practically screamed: "I don't need you", for a second time, or was it the third?

Fang spoke with him only some more minutes and then ended the call.

She was so immersed in her thoughts – something that was happening too frequently lately – that she didn't notice Serah walking to her.

"Time to switch places." – said Serah with a small smile. But she received no response. Crouching in front of the huntress she called her – "Fang?"

Fang looked at her and simply said.

"Serah, I don't mean to pry… but, could you tell me what you and Light talked about the last time?"

Serah was a bit taken aback by the request. Fang was not as nosy as Vanille, and she had some sense of privacy for her and Claire's conversations, most of the time anyway. If she got to know about anything she and her sister had talked about, it was through Claire. Not that she minded, Fang and Claire were lovers – or mates, in Gran Pulse terms – so she found it normal that Fang knew about it. She was the same with Snow after all.

Serah nodded and told her that she was having a bit of a financial problem, and when Claire offered help, she refused.

"And there are those damned words again: "I don't need you"." – thought Fang as she listened to Serah's story.

At this point, she was starting to understand Light's reaction. How much tension had been placed on her with that remark that had been constantly repeated during those weeks? First from her, then from Serah, after her came Hope and finally from Amodar. There's only so much a person can take before they crumble. How can someone go on when all those that are important in your life exclude you from their lives in such a way, as innocent and unintended it might be?

That was why Lightning felt she wasn't needed anymore. Lightning didn't care much about what others outside her family and important ones thought of her. She didn't give a chocobo's ass at it. But when her own family and the one she loves are the ones saying those things? What was the point then? Better end it all and liberate everyone from her meaningless existence…

Light's message to Serah was much clearer now. She had gone to her parents' grave to see them one last time before she succumbed, and by doing that, she knew she didn't have to do anything else; she was done.

Fang held back her tears; she couldn't imagine all the suffering and desolation Light had to go through, all alone. This time there wasn't any body to give her a hand and tell her comforting words like: "together to the end."

Fang thanked Serah for the information and stood up from her spot on the grass. She dusted herself off and headed to Light's room. She knew what she had to do.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* END OF FLASHBACK *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fang stood from her spot in the chair and made it to Light's bed. She sat on the edge at first, careful not to move any of the equipment, then she proceeded to lay next to Lightning. She draped one arm over her, just above her abdomen, while the other was passed cautiously behind her back, and reached Light's resting hand, lacing their fingers together.

Once she was settled, Fang began to talk almost in a whisper, her eyes never leaving her lover's pale features.

"Sunshine… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I said, I never meant any of it. I was just scared the hell outta my mind. My mind kept replaying the incident, but with 'what if' scenarios: what if you'd been badly injured? What if I hadn't been there to help you? What if… you had died there? That thought freaked me out, terrified me more than anything. I just thought of the life I'd have without you in it. Sad thing is that, it was not the Kaiser Behemot that was the one to hurt you then… it was me. So much that what I'd feared the most is happening now, I'm losing you; all because of my stupid pride and idiot mouth."

Fang closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears already forming in her eyes. It was futile; they were running down her cheeks by now. Still, that didn't stop her from saying all she needed.

"I'm also sorry for not calling you back all that time… it was not my intention to leave you in the dark as I did. I… wanted to surprise you, to show you that our jobs would be easier and that I just wanted to keep you safe." – Fang let out a snort – "What a great job I did, huh?"

Opening her eyes, she stared and Lightning's features, listened to her steady yet pausing breathing; Fang took Light's image. Moving her arm up, she traced Light's cheek with one of her fingers, the touch so tender one couldn't think she could do it, especially after wielding a lance for many years. Choking a little in her words, she pressed herself to go on.

"Light… Please, come back. We need you. Serah, needs you. I bet that when the time comes that she has a baby, she'd want to show her precious munchkin' – even if it's the oaf's too – to you, to Aunt Claire."

Fang reached her hand to Light's face and removed the breathing mask. Then hoisting herself up a little, she planted a soft, loving and passionate kiss over Lightning's lips. She poured all her love, thoughts, desires into that kiss, hoping it would reach Light. Finally breaking the contact, she said.

"Light… Claire… I love you. I love you more than anything in Gran Pulse. You are my whole existence, my savior, my mate. I can't keep going, living without you in my life. I NEED YOU, Claire. Please, come back to me. I need you, so please don't leave me."

Fang rested her head on Lightning's shoulder and let sleep lull her as tears continued to flow from her emerald greens.

When she was woken up by a shake from Serah, Fang had hoped – if only for an instant – that Light would have woken up already, all thanks to the kiss full of love from a prince, like in those fantasy stories that Vanille liked to listen from the elders.

Sadly, this was reality, and she knew that pulling someone out from the darkness was not an easy job. It never was. But she wouldn't let anything discourage her; Light needed her, just as she needed Light. She wouldn't let Sunshine down. Not again.

The next days, Fang did the same thing once she was left alone with Lightning in the room; she laid beside her on the bed and talked to her. Mostly apologizing and letting her now how much she loved her and needed her. She kissed Lightning softly on the lips, nose, eyes, forehead, any place her lips could reach. Her touches were gentle, as if touching a crystal rose that would shatter if not caressed in just the right way.

During that time, she saw Light moving her lips again and mumbling an apology, at which Fang responded with an apology of her own, telling Lightning that it wasn't her fault, that all the blame was hers and no one else's. It seemed to work because Lightning seemed more serene in her sleep.

Fang talked to Lightning for hours, remembering all the good, bad, exciting, funny and any type of experience they had had over the years they've been together. Fang wouldn't exchange those for anything in Gran Pulse, not even if Etro herself offered her whatever she desired for in exchange for them. So immersed was she in her one-sided conversation that she didn't notice when night came and she was asked to leave. However, this time she pleaded with the doctor to let her stay. When the doctor was about to argue, Serah came to her rescue, asking the doctor if they could talk. The doctor left and whatever it was they talked about, when he came back in; it was only to inform Fang that she was allowed to stay over the night. On the condition that she contact a member of the medic staff if there was any trouble with Lightning's condition. Fang agreed right away and, with a smile, she thanked Serah when she went to bid Claire a good night.

Once the doctor and Serah left, Fang continued talking to Light, caressing her and kissing her softly until sleep claimed her. Even then, she hugged Lightning, clung to her as if not to let her go.

Morning came and the rays of the sun were filtering through the curtains into the hospital room, landing on Fang's face. Upon feeling the warmth, she scrunched her face and opened her eyes. Turning her face to the side, she saw Light still sleeping. Taking her hand, she kissed her fingers as she said.

"Good morning love."

Fang closed her eyes a moment again just to let the last trays of sleepiness fade away when she felt a hold on her hand, squeezing her back.

"Morning…Fang." – the reply came as a soft and tired whisper.

Fang's eyes opened instantly and raised herself – supporting her weight on her forearms and elbows – to see that Lightning was looking at her. Her blue eyes were looking right at her, eyes full of love and also – Fang could notice – a tint of guilt.

"Light… you're…"

"Fang… I'm sor…"

Before Lightning could finish her apology, Fang had removed the breathing mask and had kissed her on the lips; a kiss so full of love, passion, NEED. It didn't take long for Light to respond to it. When finally Fang had the will power to pull back – and also the need of oxygen was necessary – she stared into those baby-blue's she had wanted to see for a while now.

"Light… forgive me for what I said back then, I didn't mean it. None of it. Please, stay with me and let me stay with you. Claire… you're my universe; please don't ever again think otherwise. I love you so much. I NEED YOU more than you can imagine."

"Fang… I know. I heard your voice, I head everything you and Serah said to me…" – Lightning closed her eyes for a moment to take deep breath, she felt exhausted – "I was so close for the darkness to finally engulf me, since I felt that all the anchors that kept me firm and strong were gone, specially you; but then…I heard you. The strain and sadness in your voice, so unlike you. For a moment I thought that I should just let the darkness take me because I was hurting you, but then you said that you love me and need me. Deep inside my heart, I knew it was true, because I could feel it. It was as if, your soul had reached to me to pull me out from that darkness and despair. And tie my own to it in an unbreakable bond."

Lightning opened her eyes and stared back at Fang, who was smiling despite her watery eyes.

"I love you too, Fang. Sorry for worrying you." – said Lightning with a smile. That smile reserved just for Fang.

Fang kissed her again, a gesture that spoke volumes of how she felt at that moment. Even if that gesture was able to convey the message she wanted to transmit, she had to pull away briefly to say the words she was sure would be carved in Light's soul and heart. Words that would work as a shield and oath from now on.

"Remember, Light: Together to the end."

END.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was it. My first try at a FLight fic.

I had to write it after reading some other fics that were breaking my heart and gave me the idea.  
I know that Lightning it a very strong individual. But I do believe that everyone has a breaking point, no matter who that is. And if someone can pull her from the darkness is Fang. Fang was pulled from it twice by Light. This time it was Fang's turn.

YEAH! All Hail FLight!

Extra note: BTW, I'm still working in a FF XIII yuri project. If you want to know more about it and contribute please visit my DA: shezaei-neko dot deviant art dot com

Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
